Shine
by Not So Gallant Gallade
Summary: Speculative fic from the POV of Reshiram, a new legendary in Black and White. Reposted as a oneshot, see header inside for details as to why.


_Obviously, I actually did repost this as a oneshot, and I'll tell you why:_

_In about 30 days, Pokemon Black and White will come out in Japan._

_This fic is a speculation about Reshiram's role in Pokemon. (A speculation I think I nailed xD)_

_Therefore, if I tried to continue it but didn't get done before its release, it would no longer be speculative, just incorrect :P_

_Oh, and I didn't like the way it was going._

_So, here it is, reposted as a simple oneshot, simply me wondering what Reshiram's role shall be in the Pokemon universe. Enjoy  
_

* * *

Light.

When I opened my deep blue eyes for the first time, light was the first person to greet me, embracing me all around as my pupils dilated, adjusting to the shining white surrounding me. Everything seemed so serene, so surreal as I found myself with life, with air in my lungs and blood flowing through my body like a calm river, powered by the rhythmic drumbeats of my heart.

All that went out the window, though, when I toppled to the stone below me, my balance not being quite as perfect as everything else felt at the moment. A faint chuckle piqued my attention, though, as I managed to push myself up to see a shining gray figure before me.

"You remind me of a human baby, trying to walk before he can even crawl," it said. I immediately denounced the speaker as female, and the silhouette stepped into focus. "Of course, you already can walk, and you're already smarter than the average human."

"The who am I? And who are you, for that matter?" I replied, planting my three-toed, clawed feet.

"Lots of questions... also humanlike," she teased. "Anyways, my name is Arceus. I have created you to fill a much needed void on this planet of ours, the only one habitable by such a variety of species as we know of."

"And what would said void be?" I asked, only moving my eyes as Arceus paced around me, making round after round inspecting me.

"You, my son, are the God of Light."

"I-I'm a..." I cleared my brand-new throat, surprisingly dry since, well, it had just been created. "I'm a god?"

"Indeed," she said proudly, admiring her newest masterpiece as if I was a million-dollar painting.

"But then," I inquired, "who am I?"

"You sure like putting me on the defense, don't you?" Arceus mused. I gave her a stern look, and she continued. "You know, I like that in a God, being able to pressure without doing it too much. Anyways, your name shall be something regal. Something that rolls of the tongue. Something powerful, so that the mere mention of the name strikes mortals, human and pokemon alike, like an arrow. Something like... Fluffy."

"WHAT? You call me a god, and yet I get a name as imbecilic as FLUFFY?" I roared, stomping my right foot. A tremor ran through the stone area upon which we stood, one of its majestic Corinthian columns nearly crashing like a felled tree to the uneven cobblestone supporting it from below.

"Relax, it's a joke! Hold on."

She stepped aside and created a flash in front of her, a glowing white orb that slowly metamorphosed into a humanoid figure. It transformed from white to blue and black, and the newly formed creature knelt in front of Arceus, paying his respects for being given life, and ran off, leaping from rock to rock as he descended the mountain.

"Did you just-"

"Yes, though I normally just create eggs," she replied, knowing my question before I even asked it, most likely. "There is a slight shortage of them in the world, so I needed to create one to keep everything all balanced."

"How important is such a miniscule shift in balance, though?" _A single pokemon, not even a legendary, causing a noticeable change in the balance of the entire planet just by living? Come on._

"Oh, so you don't want to know your name?" she replied, a smile creeping onto her face like a Spinarak. She just loved to mess with me, for some reason... I growled, and she stepped back.

"Well, I was thinking that the name Reshiram suited you, but what do you think?"

"Reshiram..." I said to myself, sounding it out. She was right, it did sound grandiose... "Reshiram it is," I said, managing to smile for the first time.

"Very good. Now, on to your question... you have to understand this, Reshiram: not everyone in this world has good intentions, and there's nothing we can do to change that." My creator looked to me for a comment, but I had nothing to add. "When an individual sees an opportunity to capitalize on something, human or pokemon, they take advantage of it. And when they sense the slightest shift in balance, which many, especially legendary pokemon such as yourself can do, then they exploit it, for better or for worse."

"So can I-"

"Once you refine your senses, you too can sense these imbalances. Especially you, as a matter of fact," she said, in a fittingly matter-of-fact tone.

"Why me?" I asked, confused. _Like I'm supposed to know my role in life seconds after I'm created..._

"You're the God of Light! If you can't discern good from evil, nobody can!" Arceus exclaimed.

"But I've just been given life, just been placed on this world! How am I supposed to just step in and save the world from utter collapse?" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Ha, do you think I didn't think that through? I have found the perfect mentor for you while you develop, and right now is the proverbial calm before the storm. You have time to develop, and if I so command Dialga, you can have all the time in the world," she said with a wink, assuming I knew who Dialga was. I didn't.

"Dialga?" I asked curiously.

"Ah yes, you have yet to meet all the other legendaries. Anyways, Dialga is essentially the god of time itself, and he resides in the region closest to yours, Sinnoh," she said, apparently forgetting that she had just created me.

"And my region is..."

"Isshu. Now, allow me to begin the process of molding you into a true god..."

And with that, a flash erupted from her, and my life had really begun.


End file.
